1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant swing, and more particularly, to an infant swing for integrating a power supply device onto a foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional infant swing is often equipped with a power supply device for performing functions of music, swing, and so on. A common method for disposing a power supply device on an infant swing involves disposing the power supply device on a support foot or in a driving hub which is used for driving the infant swing to swing.
For disposal of the power supply device in the driving hub, since there are often other related driving components (e.g. a motor) installed in the driving hub, an additional space will be required for the power supply device and the original layout of the other components in the driving hub will be therefore affected. Accordingly, the said design may not only reduce flexibility of the infant swing in structural design, but also increase the volume of the driving hub occupied on the infant swing so as to affect the look of the infant swing.
As known above, how to dispose a power supply device on an infant swing without affecting its look and interfering with its folding structure should be a concern for the infant swing in structural design.